Quelques instants chez les Teen Titans
by AsukaTirento
Summary: Avant d'être une équipe de supers-héros, les Teen Titans étaient surtout une famille. Une série de drabbles basée sur Justice League vs Teen Titans (2016).


**Ces quelques drabbles sont basés sur les deux films Teen Titans (_Justice League vs Teen Titans_ et _Teen Titans : Le contrat de Judas_) que je vous recommande d'aller voir si vous aimez les Teen Titans. C'était vraiment pas mal. J'ai surtout apprécié le premier film et je tenais absolument à écrire quelque chose là-dessus.**

**Est-il vraiment nécessaire de rappeler que les Teen Titans (ou n'importe quoi du DCU) ne m'appartiennent pas ? Je ne crois pas.**

* * *

**Quelques instants chez les Teen Titans**

**Les sentiments.**

Lorsque Raven rejoignit cette étrange équipe nommée Teen Titans, elle était déjà décidée à partir. Non pas qu'ils l'insupportaient – BeastBoy oui, mais pas Blue Beetle ou Starfire –, au contraire : ils étaient gentils et attachants.

Raven ne voulait pas créer de lien avec eux, leur accorder sa confiance. La dernière fois que cela s'était produit, sa mère était morte et son père avait détruit une civilisation entière. Tout cela par sa faute. Alors qu'importe combien ils semblaient sympathiques, Raven quitterait les Teen Titans au moindre problème.

Elle savait que cela ferait mal mais ce serait mieux pour tout le monde, surtout pour eux.

.

**Fête foraine.**

— Hé, bébé ! Cela te dirait qu'on aille manger quelque part ce soir ? Cela fait longtemps que nous ne sommes pas sorti diner ensemble.

— Quelle bonne idée, Dick ! Je...

On toqua à la porte de Koriand'r. Celle-ci soupira et se leva pour voir qui venait l'interrompre dans sa conversation avec son grand amour.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle revint devant son ordination, où Dick attendait toujours par facecam.

— Ça va, chérie ? Il y a un problème ?

— Non, aucun, assura Koriand'r d'un air las. C'était juste Garfield et Jaime qui venaient encore me demander quand est-ce qu'on irait à la fête foraine.

Dick sourit avec amusement.

— Fête foraine ?

— Oui, je les ai emmenés une fois là-bas et ils semblent avoir beaucoup apprécié. Voir trop...

Il lui semblait que même Raven voulait y aller, même si la demi-démone ne l'avouerait jamais. Il ne manquait plus que Damian et elle était perdue : s'ils voulaient absolument tous y aller, elle n'aurait pas trop le choix.

.

**Chef d'équipe.**

Lorsque Dick avait proposé à Koriand'r d'entrainer la prochaine équipe des Teen Titans, elle fut partagée entre la joie et l'appréhension. Elle était ravie à l'idée que Dick lui fasse assez confiance pour une telle tâche mais craignait de ne pas être à la hauteur.

À sa grande surprise, les débuts se passèrent plutôt bien. Outre le fait que Garfield et Jaime avaient parfois du mal à suivre les ordres et que Raven restait très détachée du groupe, les choses se passèrent assez bien.

L'arrivée de Damian perturba cela mais avec lui et l'apparition de Trigon, leur esprit d'équipe ne fit que se renforcer.

Alors, une fois que le monde était de nouveau hors de danger et que les Teen Titans mangeaient une pizza achetée par Cyborg, Koriand'r se permit de croire était un bon chef d'équipe.

.

**Les inquiétudes d'un parent.**

Ce n'était pas pour rien que Dick se rendait si souvent à la Tour des Titans pour leur prêter main-forte – et ce alors qu'il avait déjà bien des responsabilités en tant que Nightwing au sein de sa propre équipe.

D'abord, il devait admettre que c'était parce que Koriand'r lui manquait beaucoup. Puis c'était principalement parce qu'il s'inquiétait sans cesse pour ces enfants. Certes, ils possédaient des pouvoirs et étaient plus que compétents mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se faire du souci pour eux.

Après tout, Damian, Garfield, Raven et Jaime n'étaient que des enfants. Koriand'r et Dick étaient des adultes parmi eux. Alors, dès qu'il le pouvait, Dick venait en renfort chez les Teen Titans.

Juste par précaution.

.

**Appartement.**

Cela faisait quelques mois que Koriand'r avait emménagé avec Dick dans leur propre appartement. Ils avaient commencé à mener leur petite routine : ils partaient tous les deux de bonne heure rejoindre leur équipe respective et se retrouvaient ici dans la soirée.

Parfois Dick rentrait plus tard que Koriand'r et il lui arrivait d'assister à des situations assez... inattendues.

Comme lorsque qu'un soir, tard, il entra dans leur appartement et vit sa future femme – oui, ça c'était juste l'étape suivante après vivre ensemble – assise sur l'un de leur canapé, Raven et Damian blottis contre elle tandis que Garfield et Jaime étaient endormis l'un sur l'autre dans l'autre canapé.

À la question silencieuse qu'il envoya à Koriand'r, il ne reçut qu'un sourire en réponse. Dick haussa les épaules et décida de ne pas insister. Peut-être que cela allait devenir une habitude, d'avoir les Teen Titans chez eux...

.

**Bonne compagnie.**

Damian regardait Garfield et Jaime d'un air dubitatif. Les deux garçons s'entrainaient mais, au goût de Damian, cela ne ressemblait guère à un entrainement, plus quelques passes entre deux amis. Ce n'était pas de cette manière qu'ils allaient progresser.

— Hé, Damian, tu veux nous rejoindre ?

— Non.

— Oh, allez ! Tu verras, c'est sympa de s'entrainer en groupe.

— Non.

Les deux garçons n'insistèrent pas, au grand soulagement de Damian. Hors de question qu'il perde son temps avec ce que ses coéquipiers appelaient un entrainement.

Il se contenta de les observer quand il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. C'était Raven.

— Tu sais, ils n'ont pas tort. Cela te ferait du bien de t'entrainer en équipe.

— Non merci.

— Comme tu veux, Damian. Mais ce n'est pas en tentant d'examiner leurs points forts et leurs points faibles que tu arriveras à travailler en équipe avec eux plus tard.

Alors que Raven partit rejoindre Garfield et Jaime, Damian arqua un sourcil. Comment avait-elle deviné ce qu'il faisait ?

Damian soupira. Il sentait qu'il allait le regretter mais...

— C'est bon, j'arrive.

.

**Compréhension.**

Damian trouvait que son père s'inquiétait pour un rien. Quand il était sous son identité secrète de Batman, Bruce Wayne semblait oublié que son fils n'était pas le cinquième Robin pour rien. Il avait plus d'une fois prouvé qu'il était compétent et pourtant son père l'avait quand même réprimandé pour ses prises de risques.

Damian ne l'avait jamais compris, jusqu'à aujourd'hui alors qu'il faisait les cents pas devant une salle de la Tour des Titans qui servait d'infirmerie. Infirmerie dans laquelle se trouvaient Raven, Garfield et Jaime, tous les trois blessés suite à la dernière intervention des Teen Titans contre les crapules de la ville.

— Ne t'en fais pas, Damian. Ils iront bien. Ce ne sont pas des supers-héros pour rien.

Puis, en sentant la main réconfortante de Koriand'r posée sur son épaule, Damian se rappela de ce qui le différenciait tant de son père. Lui était entouré de son équipe pour le guider et le réconforter quand l'inquiétude le gagnait. Pas son père, qui n'avait personne pour le soulager de ses craintes.

Damian espérait ne jamais avoir à se retrouver dans la même situation que son père.

.

**D'un claquement de doigt.**

Cela aurait pu être une soirée toute à fait banale pour les Teen Titans, s'ils avaient regardé un autre film. Malheureusement cela n'avait pas été le cas.

Si quelqu'un demandait, c'était la faute à Garfield. C'était lui qui avait proposé de regarder _Avengers : Infinity War, _sans avoir conscience des conséquences. Du moins jusqu'à ce rendre compte de l'air morose de ses coéquipiers..

— Ben, les gars, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Me dites pas que ce film vous déprime ! Hé, réveillez-vous, c'est de la fiction.

À cela, Raven arqua un sourcil.

— Et les supers-pouvoirs aussi peut-être ?

— Euh...

Garfield rejoignit rapidement le reste des Teen Titans dans leur déprime, en se posant cette question fatidique : que feraient-ils si la moitié des êtres de l'univers – et surtout si la moitié de leur équipe – devait disparaitre d'un claquement de doigt ?

Conclusion : ils ne regarderaient plus jamais ce film.

.

**La recrue.**

Superman était mort*. Son remplaçant, un Superman d'un autre univers, avait pris sa place au sein de la Justice League. Jusque-là, c'était assez normal.

Puis il y eu Jonathan Kent, le fils de ce Superman venu d'ailleurs. Il était légèrement plus jeune que Damien mais, apparemment, Superman s'était dit que ce serait une bonne idée qu'ils passent du temps ensemble. Et le traitre de père de Damien ne s'était pas opposé à cette idée.

Alors Damien dut supporter Jonathan, longuement. Au point que Jonathan fit la rencontre des Teen Titans.

— Cela a l'air génial d'être un Teen Titans ! Je peux vous rejoindre ?

Il fallut beaucoup de temps pour convaincre Damien de laisser Jonathan rejoindre les Teen Titans.

Damien déclara solennellement qu'il était hors de question que lui revienne la responsabilité d'enseigner à Jonathan les bases pour être un Teen Titans et, surtout, un super-héros. Il n'était pas baby-sitter après tout !

.

**Confusion.**

C'était par un heureux hasard que les Teen Titans avaient fait la rencontre de Lois Lane. Bon, pas exactement... Il y avait eu un problème et de la Justice League, seul Superman était disponible alors celui-ci avait fait appel aux Teen Titans – qui étaient en quelque sorte l'équipe de réserve pour sauver le monde.

Il s'avérait que Lois Lane était là parce qu'elle ne loupait jamais un scoop, surtout quand cela concernait Superman. Alors, une fois la menace écartée, Superman décida de faire les présentations.

— Lois, tu connais déjà Kory mais sans doute pas les autres. Je te présente donc Garfield, Jaime, Dam...

— Damien et Raven, conclua Lois d'elle-même en souriant. Tu as raison, Clark, ils sont si mignons ! Quel joli couple.

— Euh...

Garfield rit de bon cœur tandis que Clark fut gêné et, surtout, que Damien et Raven semblèrent vouloir disparaitre six pieds sous terre. Lois ne comprit pas pourquoi...

.

**La leçon apprise.**

Quand son père adoptif le força à rejoindre les Teen Titans, Damien n'attendit qu'une chose : revenir dans la Justice League, aux côtés de Batman.

Puis le temps passait et la proposition à laquelle il ne s'attendait plus fut dite, alors qu'il conversait avec son père :

— Damien, que dirais-tu de revenir dans la Justice League ?

Oui. C'était ce que Damien pensait répondre, depuis l'instant où il fut envoyé à la Tour des Titans. Son père l'estimait digne de revenir se battre à ses côtés. Il ne pouvait y avoir plus grand honneur.

Pourtant Damien se surprit lui-même à secouer la tête.

— Non merci. Ma place est ici, chez les Teen Titans.

Son père sourit.

— Tu as mieux retenu la leçon que prévu. Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, mon fils.

Ce fut au tour de Damien de sourire.

* * *

***Ce drabble est un peu hors-sujet concernant _Justice League vs Teen Titans_ puisqu'il se base surtout sur les comics et surtout DC Rebirth. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire une référence à la série _Super Sons_, qui suit les aventures de Jonathan (Superboy) et de Damien (donc le même Robin). D'une certaine manière, ça peut aussi être cohérant par rapport à _Justice League vs Teen Titans_, donc...**


End file.
